The Devil and the Dragon
by lazystar
Summary: Gray is still surfing form the Tartarus war falling into the darkness can Rogue save him form the darkness that strangle him before it too late. Will Rogue be able to tell Gray how he feels about him before it to late. GrayXRogue
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil and the Dragon**

I don't own anthing

_'talking in their head'_

**flashback**

** Chapter One - biter sweet pary**

The battle with Tartarus was over Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have won the war all of them are celebrating except one Fairy Tail member Gray.

"I totally bet all of them!" Natsu laughs.

"You did not! Me and Rogue bet Mard guy!" Sting yelled at him slamming down his drink.

"Gajeel bet Torafusa" Rogue slipping down his drink.

"Juvia bet Kevin"

"I bet Kyouka" Erza

"bet Sayla" Mirajane

"Don't forget about me I bet Ezel" Wendy added eating her food.

"Don't forget about Gray he tock down Silver, Tempesta , and all rest of Tartarus member's, their Guild Master, and there guild" Gajeel said as he munching on iron.

"hey Don't forget me! I tock one down to you know" Lucy cries.

"Sorry Natsu you didn't bet them all" Happy said eating his fish with Frosh and Lector.

"Fro agrees"

"Oh yeah the only one that can say he bet them all is Gray" Lector said as he grab another fish.

"Where is Gray I thought he be parting with us?" Orga look for any sit of him.

"He had a drink then he up and left" Laxus said as was walking by them.

"What?! That not like him a little fight would cheer him up." Natsu finishing his fire drink then was stop by Romeo.

"Give him a break Natsu I over heard the master talking turns out that Silver guy that Gray had to killed" Romeo said refilling everyone drinks.

"Yeah he was colder then Gray" Lucy commented.

"Turns out Silver is Gray Father so leave him be" with Romeo went back help Mirajane.

Everyone on the table were shock to hear that Silver was Gray own father.

"I didn't know that dandify know what he going throw" Sting look down to his drink remembering the time he had to kill his father.

"Gray sama… Juvia is going to look for him." Juvia was getting up but a hand grab her.

"Don't you going make it a lot worse for gray then he already feeling" Rogue finsh up his drink "All this talk about kill father's is giving me a bad taste I'm turning in early".

"Fro will to!" as Frosh ran to rogue.

"See you later!" everyone said continuing parting.

In the streets of Magnolia

"Fro ask Rogue something?"

"Sure what is it Frosh?"

"Fro will Gray be ok?"

"I don't know Frosh I can only hope he be ok" Rogue close his eyes _'I will make sure my Gray will be ok'_

As Rogue and Frosh make their way back to the cabin the Sabertooth guild members stay at Rogue pick up Gray sent in the wood area.

"Fro look" Frosh pointed to Gray.

Rogue saw Gray going deeper onto the wood with bags "Frosh go to are room I'm going to see if Gray really ok"

"Fro will come Fro help" Frosh give a big smile of confidents and with that they head a to gray.

Next time on The Devil and the Dragon

Rogue counter's Gray will Rogue save Gray or will Gray be forever lost Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

The sun was setting woodland area already was in total darkness making it difficult to see. Gray was in to deep in thought to care the flashback of his fight with his father was contently run through his head he continue to go deeper into the darkness. With every step he take's ice forms and destroyed the all life on the ground below him. As he walking a small breeze in the air caring a faint scent causing Gray to snap out of his deep thought "Rogue" Gray than drop his bags on to the cold hard ground and sat down waiting to see if Rogue changes his path.

"Fro Rogue Fro feet are cold" Frosch said keep holding on Rogue leg.

"Frosch you want me to carry you" Rogue didn't have to wait for a response to see Frosch said yes.

"Fro we are getting close to Gray Rogue?" Frosch getting more relax in Rogue arms.

Rouge sniff the air "He stop moving awhile now" he sniff the air again a smirk crept on his face "Frosch clime on back and hold on".

"Fro ok" Frosch grab Rogue and hold on tit as Rogue ran through the dark forest.

Gray led back on the dead tree waiting to scene that Rogue change his curse or not. He pick up Rogue was getting stronger with something else with it. Minutes past he knows Rogue is close bye "Isn't it far from your hotel Sabertooth staying at".

"Yes it is actually." Rogue step out the shadows with a buck on his shoulder and Frosch in his arms "you can have some of my catch".

"have a sit" Gray had offer him only because he hadn't had deer in awhile.

There was now light in the dark area that was cooking their dinner Rogue kept an eye on Gray and his bags and Gray notices his look.

"What Rogue you been eyeballing me and my bag scenic you sat down" Gray said poking the fire.

"Fro will ask Fro why you in woods with bags?" Frosch said playing with his feet.

Gray just stared at them study their face's to determined to see if they will stop him "I need a break form Fairy Tail for awhile and among other things".

Rogue can tell that half true he can tell Gray was afeard of something and try to get way form it he could see it in his eyes "I'm plain on going on a long mission you want to join you can 60% of the pay" Rogue offer Gray hopping he will accept.

"sure what the job?" Gray asks as he took a slice of deer meat.

"Just an island overrun by bandits" Rogue said between bites.

"Sound fun" a smile crept on his face.

Rogue just stared in awe at Gray smile.

Somewhere else

"The Ice Devil Slayer Gray Fullbuster finally after all these years your reawaken soon you will belong to me" a Dark figure said as he gave an evil chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

The dawn light was coming throw the forest Gray woke up to a ping in his head fallowed by Makarov voice _**"The Brats have chosen their own path and will move forward. It's the end of an era already. Fairy Tail will now disband fly free, brats" **__'What! Gramps! You can't be serious! Gramps! ' _

"You're up early" Rogue said.

"Y yeah can't sleep anymore" Gray said sitting up with Frosch in his arms still asleep.

" I got to get in contact with Sting about the mission date and that you be join me and Fairy tail master know as well" Rogue pick up Gray's bag look at Frosch still sleeping "you don't mind caring Frosch do you?"

"I don't mind at all. We can meet Sting at the train station if you want. Gramps already knows about the mission" Gray said as they walk their way back out of the woods to the train station.

"Sting! Sting! Sting!" Lector running in the room.

"Lector you alright" Sting woke up ready to fight an enemy.

"Rogue and Frosch didn't came back to their room last night"

"That not like Rogue" Minerva look to Sting.

"My Lady, Lector grabs their stuff we getting are friends back! No one mess with Sabertooth!" Sting begins to sniff the air for Rogue and Frosch "Lector My lady this way!" Sting leading the way.

As Gray was about to clear the forest Rogue pulled him back " Rogue? What is it?"

"You may want to wait here" Rogue stand in front of Gray.

"Why?" then gray got his answer.

"You will pay for messing with Sabertooth!"

"What are you doing Sting" Rogue cross his arms just look at sting.

"Saving you and Frosch where the enemy!" Sting look around saw only Gray and Frosch.

"Rogue Frosch your ok" Minerva and lector relieve.

"There no enemy here Sting" Rogue said.

"Why did you make me run all though Magnolia in my boxers!" Sting yelled.

"I didn't make you do anything!" Rogue yelled back.

"You and Frosch didn't came back to the hotel" Sting said he and Rogue starts to fight.

"Sting, Rogue stop fight Sting put some cloths on!" Minerva yelled

"Aw" Sting.

"Fro we went camping" happy said still in Grays arms.

"Gray cloths" Minerva said notice gray lost his cloths.

"Can't find my shirt better for you lady?" Gray with pants on now.

Time past and Sting is fully dress "OK mission approve for you and gray on my end".

"It good on my end so good to go" Gray look to the twin dragon slayer.

"See you back at the guild my lady" Rogue said as he and Gray, Frosch left for the mission.


End file.
